Les dangers de l'alcool
by Io de Scylla
Summary: C'est toujours un peu difficile de se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait après une soirée bien arrosé. Surtout quand l'on se retrouve dans le lit d'un autre. Rating T pour mention d'alcool, utilisation de mots pas très jolis et quelques petites allusions sexuelles.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fic Hetalia ! Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire une ! (Ô panne d'inspiration, quand tu nous tiens !) Nous avons donc ici une fic sur les Nordiques (en particulier Danemark parce que j'aime ce type et que je voudrais qu'il est une place plus importante dans le manga (les autres nordiques aussi d'ailleurs)). Ce sont les seuls qui m'ont inspiré, après d'ailleurs avoir vu une vidéo youtube (vidéo de opperationpecan (elle m'a fait mourir de rire)). J'espère que vous allez aimer et bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : tout Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama (et c'est dommage parce que j'aimerais bien que certains personnages m'appartiennent...)**

* * *

Une grande clarté illuminait la pièce. Mathias ouvrit un œil, et le referma aussitôt. Il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière. Finalement, au prix de nombreux efforts, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. A ce qu'il voyait, il se trouvait dans une chambre. Et ce n'était pas la sienne. Après un effort surhumain, il parvint à se redresser. Un maux de crâne le prit violemment. Il récapitula la situation : il il avait un mal de tête à en faire pleurer Thor en personne, était dans la chambre d'un inconnu et bien sûr, il ne se souvenait de rien ! Tiens, il était nu aussi. D'un coup, Mathias pria tous les dieux scandinaves de ne pas avoir fait de conneries. Il essaya de se remémorer sa soirée, sans trop de succès. Peut être qu'il avait un peu trop bu... Mais oui, c'est ça ! Il avait organisé un concours de boissons avec les autres nordiques ! Il avait donc du un peu abuser de l'alcool et avait dormi avec Lukas. Oui, sauf qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre du norvégien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Et depuis quand boire le mettait dans cet état ? Il commençait à se faire vieux... Dans sa jeunesse, jamais il n'aurait eu une telle gueule de bois après une soirée trop arrosée ! Mais bon, l'essentiel était de savoir avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il sentait que Lukas allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure... Bah, remarque, il avait l'habitude de se faire frapper pour le norvégien. Il allait copieusement l'enguirlandé, lui ferrait la gueule pendant quelques semaines (bon, vu sa connerie, peut être un mois voir deux), puis le danois pourrait retourner dans son lit. Mathias fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement et un léger gémissement à côté de lui. Et merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Il avait couché avec Tino. En effet, le finlandais était étendu à ses côté, toujours endormi. Mis qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il allait se faire tuer par Berwald ! Surtout que le suédois l'avait déjà battu dans le passé ! Il était mort. Mort, mort, mort. Mathias essaya de se calmer, en vain. Il était foutu ! Et il était trop jeune pour mourir ! En plus, sa reine allait sûrement l'engueuler d'avoir déclenché une guerre avec la Suède ! Mais, il fallait qu'il accepte son destin ! Il allait s'excuser auprès de Berwald et Lukas, et il affronterait courageusement son sort. Et, peut être que Lukas le défendrait (il y avait peu de chance mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre). Le danois se leva du lit, non sans mal. Il peinait à garder l'équilibre. Il enfila ce qu'il trouva sous la main, c'est-à-dire un caleçon et un pantalon. Son haut avait disparu. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et peu assuré vers la porte. Il inspira à fond, et l'ouvrit. Un grincement retentit, ce qui accentua encore plus le mal de crâne du danois. Il avança jusqu'au salon sans trop de difficulté (et ce qui lui permit de constater qu'il était dans la maison de Tino). Il trouva Lukas, Emil et Berwald dans le salon. Les deux frères lisaient chacun de leur côté et Berwald tricotait. Oui, tricotait. Le danois se sentait tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Lukas fut le premier à le voir.

"Tu es enfin réveillé. lui asséna le norvégien.

\- Oui... répondit difficilement Mathias. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Onze heures passé." lui déclara froidement Norvège.

Ah oui quand même. Il avait dormi longtemps. Pas qu'il était du matin, loin de là, mais il ne se levait pas après dix heures et demi. Emil lui demanda :

"Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pas trop... avoua le danois. Je me souviens avoir organisé un concours de boissons, mais à part ça, c'est le vide total.

\- Ce n'est déjà pas si mal." assura Lukas.

Un silence s'installa. Un peu trop pesant pour Danemark. Il essaya de s'expliquer :

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Tino et clairement, ce n'est pas normal. Donc, je suis désolé."

Il savait qu'il allait se faire tuer, mais il devait se montrer honnête. Et puis, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, foi d'Odin ! Il attendit la réaction des autres. Rien. Pas une insulte de la part de Lukas. Pas un coup non plus. Berwald ne se jeta pas sur lui pour lui faire avaler ses cheveux. Il ne se passait rien. Emil s'était replongé dans sa lecture, estiment que la conversation ne le concernait pas, Lukas ne faisait que le fixer du regard et Berwald continuait de tricoter son pull (ou toute autre chose que cela devait être). Mathias fut un peu surpris. Non en fait il ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi personne ne l'engueulait ?! Il lança un regard interrogateur à Norvège, et celui-ci, comprenant l'appelle de son collègue, lui expliqua :

"C'est normal vu que c'est nous qui t'y avons mis."

D'accord. De mieux en mieux. Son ami, accessoirement amant également, l'avait mis dans le lit d'un autre. Avec l'aide de l'amant de l'autre bien sûr.

"Tu pourrais un peu développer s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Mathias qui n'avait toujours pas compris.

\- Hier, tu as bu. Trop bu. Tu voulais gagner ton stupide concours, et seul Tino se prêtait vraiment au jeu. Suite à tes nombreux verres, tu as commencé à te dessaper devant tout le monde, puis tu t'es effondré au sol. Comme tu n'étais pas en état de rentrer chez toi (et que tu habites assez loin aussi) et que tu es lourd, avec Berwald et Emil nous t'avons emmené dans la chambre la plus proche. C'est-à-dire celle de Tino, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas tardé à te suivre. Nous l'avons donc ensuite couché dans son lit." expliqua le norvégien.

Danemark aurait crié de joie et de soulagement, si il n'avait toujours pas ce foutu mal de crâne et une énorme envie de vomir. Il ne tarda pas par ailleurs à se diriger vers les toilettes pour pouvoir régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille. Lukas l'informa depuis le salon :

"Au fait, Tino s'est écroulé après toi. Nous en avons donc conclu que c'était lui qui avait gagné."

Quoi ? Il avait perdu ? Lui, le grand viking qui avait pillé tout l'ouest de l'Europe, qui faisait régner l'effroi et qui était le spécialiste de l'hydromel, de la bière et des fêtes, il s'était fait battre par le petit finlandais ? Il allait protesté, mais la nausée lui revint et un vomissement répondit au norvégien. Il allait faire attention la prochaine fois...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et comme je n'ai plus rien à dire... Tchao Tchao ! ^^**


End file.
